


Requested

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: Dog Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU within an AU, Alternate Scenes, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Benny Makes Porn Videos, Bestiality, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Breeding Bench, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Slut Dean, Collared Dean Winchester, Deceit, Dogs, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Hand-wavy drugs purely for prompt and fic purposes, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Porn Video, Restraints, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Somnophilia, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Dean, Unaware of being filmed, Voyeur Benny Lafitte, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The videos of the two of them had been wildly popular but the amount of requests on those videos that he’d received for Dean to be paired with some of his dogs was insane.





	Requested

**Author's Note:**

> Written for multiple prompts.  
> (there is a Dean/Female Dog scene)
> 
> This scene does not take place within the established world in Raised by Dogs _but_ it is set within that world.
> 
> I have had countless requests on my Tumblr and on the bottom!Cas poll so I figured I would write a combination of the prompts from Tumblr.
> 
> Again...this is basically a What If... scene that doesn't actually happen within the Raised by Dogs universe but is an AU of that verse.

Dean was far too trusting. Benny watched his sometimes fuck buddy happily accept the drugged drink, throwing it back, as he grinned at him. It wouldn’t take too long to work into Dean’s system especially with everything else.

He hauled Dean up, the younger man stumbling into him and blinking in surprise. “Come on, Dean. Let’s take this somewhere more interesting.” Benny could feel the hard press of Dean’s cock against his leg where they stood and grinned.

The videos of the two of them had been wildly popular but the amount of requests on those videos that he’d received for Dean to be paired with some of his dogs was insane. Everyone wanted to see the ‘pretty green-eyed slut’ either fucking or getting fucked by a dog.

How could he to deny those requests? He was more than happy to make his subscribers happy and accept their money for his hard work.

“I have some new toys you’re gonna love.”

“Good.” Dean’s voice was rough, “Fuckin’ aching, Benny. Feel weird.”

He wasn’t surprised. That combination was going to leave Dean horny and tripping out for hours. It would be long enough to get in a multiple videos and to enjoy a round or two with Dean himself. Benny unlocked the studio he always used for his dog videos and guided Dean in.

A bitch had already been strapped down in preparation for this moment.

“Let’s get those clothes off.” Benny suggested. Dean was more than happy to comply.

“What’s that?” Dean looked confused, “ _Whoa_.” Benny had no idea what Dean was seeing, some of that drug cocktail made people hallucinate but that was the point. He wouldn’t think anything of fucking something he only thought looked like a dog even if it really _was_ a dog. The drugs would keep him wrong-footed and horny.

“Told you that stuff was trippy. It fucks with all of your senses. Interesting, right? You see things that aren’t really there.”

“Yeah…” Dean was staring around in wonder and confusion. “Is that a dog?”

Benny snorted, “Of course not. That’s Lola. I told you about her, remember? She’s into kinky roleplaying.” Dean nodded as though that made complete sense and it probably did to a drug addled mind. “She’s really eager. Wants a good, hard fucking. Think you’re up for it? If not I always could—”

Dean was completely naked now, “Fucking horny as Hell, Benny.” He gripped his cock without thinking and moaned as he fucked into his own fist. “Do you think…”

“I’ll let you fuck Lola first, how’s that?”

Dean nodded and stumbled towards Lola where the bitch remained strapped down. Benny turned on the cameras and grinned as all of the angles were perfectly lined up. The camera had Dean stumbling into frame, hitting his knees and moving up behind Lola with a very obvious hard, leaking cock.

“Heard you’re a kinky girl.” His voice was rough as he moved up behind Lola and gripped his cock. Benny watched with bated breath as Dean guided himself into Lola’s cunt, groaning in pleasure at the tight fit, as he started thrusting deeper and deeper into her.

Lola whined and jerked on the breeding stand. She was a medium sized dog and Dean’s size probably didn’t feel the best spreading her wide but that didn’t stop a very drugged Dean from fucking into her.

“Fuck…you’re so fucking tight and warm. So good.”

Dean’s cheeks were flushed, eyes glazed and pupils blown wide, as he rolled his hips back and slammed right back into Lola’s cunt with a pleased grunt. He ended up gripping at Lola’s hips, another flash of confusion that slipped away thanks to the drugs, as he started fucking into her.

Moans, grunts and filthy praises slipped from Dean’s lips as he greedily fucked into Lola’s cunt. The poor bitch didn’t seem to like it but a breeding stand was there to keep the bitch in place and this one did its job.

The cameras caught every thrust and every sound as Dean fucked himself repeatedly into Lola until he finally slammed himself deep, hips rutting forward, as he came with a loud, pleasured moan of enjoyment.

He stayed there for a few seconds before pulling out with a pained groan. His poor cock was still hard. Benny grinned as he made sure to get a shot of Lola’s gaping cunt where Dean’s come leaked out and the sight of Dean’s cock.

The recording paused.

“Benny…” Dean’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glazed. It was a very pretty picture. “Can you…fuck me? Want to be full. It’s been awhile and I need—”

“I know exactly what you need. Give me a couple of seconds to send Lola on her way. She really, really enjoyed that. Said it was the best sex of her life.”

Dean was nodding along. “Benny…she was _so tight and warm_.” He groaned. “It fucking aches. Don’t think I’ve ever been this fucking horny.”

“Don’t worry…I’ll make sure that hole of yours is fucked all night.”

* * *

It hadn’t taken much convincing for Dean to let Benny strap him down or for him to agree to some kinky roleplaying. Dean was going to agree to anything Benny suggested at this point and it was absolutely perfect.

He checked the bright pink collar around Dean’s throat, the dog ears Dean had let him add and the restraints keeping him in place. Dean’s legs were spread wide and strapped down, that perfect round ass on full display, with a full cockcage trapping his poor cock. Each of Dean’s wrists were chained down so he maintained a good position for mounting.

The whines and moans of Dean’s need to come sounded perfect as Benny draped the silk blindfold over Dean’s eyes.

“That’ll make it feel even better.”

Dean swallowed roughly, “Come on, Benny. Quit fucking teasing.”

“Alright. No more teasing.”

He moved around Dean, lubed his fingers up and started working Dean loose. It wouldn’t do to cause him pain and a wet, filthy sounding fucking was always better for the viewers. A little mic was taped in place underneath Dean to capture every filthy sound.

Benny worked one, then two and finally three fingers into Dean’s clenching hole until he was satisfied that any pain would be minor. It wasn’t like Dean didn’t enjoy when Benny fucked his ass when it was only a sloppy preparation and Benny fucking him ached until his hole adjusted. The lube bottle was pressed up against Dean’s loosened hole and lube was squirted directly into Dean’s ass causing his fuck buddy to jerk.

“Fuck, Benny!”

“Just making sure you’re ready.”

“Was ready an hour ago.”

He smirked. Dean probably wasn’t ready for this. He stood up, spritzed some of the training spray on Dean’s pert ass and moved around the front. “Open up, gorgeous.” Dean accepted the ball-gag without comment, something Benny had used before, as he locked it in place.

After admiring his work Benny moved out of the room to bring in one of his favorite dogs. Big, short cropped fur and a healthy knot that left every porn star he took gaping obscenely when it popped free.

It was going to wreck Dean’s size queen ass. Every single dog he planned to bring into the room was going to do that and Benny was looking forward to the sinful show. His viewers were going to love this new series when he started posting up the videos.

Benny led Caesar into the room. The dog was a gigantic mutt. He knew for sure there was mastiff in the dog but not whatever else made this particular dog so large. Benny knew Caesar would look perfect mounting and fucking Dean.

He turned the cameras on and, without hesitating, released Caesar. “Go fuck your bitch, boy.”

That was all it took. The huge dog excitedly bounded over to Dean and eagerly mounted him without a thought. Dean jolted on the stand, some kind of muffled comment sounding through his gag, as Caesar started greedily fucking up against Dean’s ass.

The camera in the floor caught the dog’s monstrous cock missing Dean’s open hole multiple times until Caesar caught on Dean’s rim. Benny held his breath and a second later Caesar _slammed_ his hips forward to bury himself to the hilt in Dean’s glorious ass.

Dean wailed into his gag as Caesar started to harshly fuck himself in and out of Dean’s ass like the gorgeous green eyed male under him really was a bitch in heat. It didn’t take long before Dean was moaning on the stand as his hole was roughly fucked. Dean was a greedy bottom and any kind of fucking seemed to be something he loved. It was obvious that being taken by a dog was no different but Dean’s love of being fucked was something he loved.

It was one of Benny’s favorite things about Dean. His friend _loved_ taking a cock up the ass and the bigger, the better. The same went for a rough and hard fuck. Those always had Dean moaning like a whore for more.

Caesar fucked and fucked and fucked until he was roughly rutting up against Dean’s ass to work his knot in. Benny could tell when it pushed past Dean’s rim and swelled by the way Dean howled into his gag. Dean usually only made that sound after a lot of edging and Benny finally letting him come.

He zoomed in with the floor camera to where Caesar’s knot was locked firmly within Dean’s ass. Each time Caesar or Dean shifted it became even more noticeable pulling on Dean’s puffy rim.

On the stand, firmly knotted and well fucked, Dean panted and whined. Benny would bet anything that poor cock of his was aching horribly with the need to come but he wanted multiple knots before he fucked Dean.

When Caesar finished it was Cliff who took a turn with Dean.

Dean’s moans were desperate sounding, needy and broken, as Cliff roughly took him from behind. The additional lube he’d added between the dogs using Dean really came across the mic. Benny could hear the wet, filthy sound of fucking from where he was monitoring the cameras.

His subscribers were going to _love_ these videos.

Dean was knotted four times before he had gone limp on the stand, whimpering and whining with mindless need, as Benny prepared for the fifth and final dog. Hercules was aptly named as the massive dog mounted Dean, gripping Dean’s hips, while snapping his own hips forward to catch in what he thought was a bitch’s cunt.

High, reedy whines filled the room once Hercules fucked into Dean’s ruined ass and started eagerly fucking his way towards a knot.

Benny palmed his hard cock. He couldn’t wait to fuck into that mess, listen as Dean wailed and whined under him, as he took and took and took until he was spent. A little Viagra went a long way and he was ready for his turn.

Dean’s last knotting was just as filthy and dirty as all of the previous. It would look really good once he edited everything and started staggering the videos onto his site.

Hercules knotted Dean for the longest, constantly testing his knot causing Dean to jerk and whimper, until it popped free and he moved away to lick himself. Benny zoomed in on Dean’s wrecked ass. His friend’s hole gaped obscenely, the rim was puffy and red with a combination of come and lube making it glisten, as the sloppy mess inside leaked out to trail down soft, surprisingly hairless balls.

Dean really could have been a porn star instead of going into psychology. It was a waste of a pretty face and a perfect ass.

He moved the camera around to get the full shot and zoomed in on where drool was leaking out from the ball-gag. Benny turned those cameras off, took Hercules from the room and once he was satisfied everything was fixed he checked the bedroom he usually fucked Dean in.

Those cameras were all in place.

Dean moaned when Benny pushed a thick plug in and started removing him from the stand. He had to help carry Dean from the studio room and towards the bedroom set up when Dean’s legs proved to be wobbly.

“Did you like them, Dean? Just a little gangbang with a new toy to make it interesting.” Dean’s hands clumsily pressed against his caged cock and the groan he released when it did nothing went straight to Benny’s cock. “Don’t worry. I’m going to fuck you really good.”

Dean ended up in the center of the bed, face pointed directly at the cameras installed in the headboard, as Benny tossed the blindfold aside. He knocked Dean’s knees apart and guided Dean until his back was bowed.

“You’re always so gorgeous, baby. So eager and hungry for my dick.”

Dean nodded wildly as Benny pulled the plug out.

“Look at that sloppy little hole. Have you been naughty, baby? Letting someone else have your gorgeous little ass?” he fingered Dean’s sensitive hole and grinned when he felt the way Dean started trying to fuck himself back on Benny’s fingers. “If you’re good for me I’ll take that cage off.”

Dean’s fingers knotted in the sheets as Benny moved up behind him, knees pressed against the insides of Dean’s to keep them spread wide, before he sunk inside. It felt heavenly. Dean was hot, wet and ruined. There was nothing like fucking into a sloppy hole. The mic he’d attached to Dean was still in place and would really make these videos better.

He gripped Dean’s hips and, without pausing, immediately started pounding into Dean’s ass. The wet, sucking sound of his cock plowing through copious amounts of come and lube mixed with the loud, ringing slap that came each time his hips slammed up against Dean’s ass.

The first one was hard, rough and fast as he took Dean purely with a need to get off.

Dean pushed back into him, clenching down and moaning his enjoyment into his gag. He knew Dean was doing everything possible to get that cockcage off and Benny was happy to take what he was offering. His pace came harder and faster, his orgasm twisting and burning inside of him, until, after what felt like forever, he slammed deep and came with a groan of pleasure.

“Fuck, baby, your ass was made for fucking.”

There was a noticeable shake in Dean’s arms and legs when Benny freed him from his cockcage. A choked, broken sob of relief escaped when Benny set it aside and Dean’s cock hung between his legs.

Benny slammed right back in and fucked Dean to a screaming, howling orgasm that had him going limp underneath Benny with hitching cries that did things to Benny. “Look at you, Dean. So good at taking my dick in that sweet ass of yours. Coming untouched like a good boy.”

He grinned, wide and wicked, for the cameras aimed at them.

“I know you’re going to be so good for me tonight.”

* * *

Dean groaned lowly, head pounding and aching, as he rolled over and jerked at the feeling of a plug filling his ass. It wasn’t a small plug, he could tell, and any movement seemed to make it rub against his prostate sending bolts of pleasure through him.

The achy, pleasant feeling of a wild night made itself known as he tried to remember the night before.

It was a complete blank. He couldn’t remember a damn thing and it had him mentally frowning. Had he drank that much? Dean shifted again and blinked at the heavy arm he realized was draped over him.

Benny.

Relief crashed into him. It was just Benny. They must have had too much to drink, stumbled into a bedroom and had a Hell of a night because he ached everywhere. His jaw really ached and that’s when he finally, in his sleepy haze, realized he must have fallen asleep with a ball-gag in his mouth.

He’d done that enough times that he didn’t even blink. Dean reached back, unhooked it and tossed it to the end of the bed. His jaw was _not_ going to thank him for that.

“Go back to sleep.” Benny’s voice was rough, “Too fuckin’ early.”

Dean completely agreed. He was _exhausted_ and achy. Slightly disappointed he couldn’t remember the night before but at least Benny wouldn’t have let him do anything too crazy. He shifted and groaned lowly as his cock hardened.

It felt like Benny had worked that fist sized plug into his ass and every single brush against his prostate was working against his want to go back to sleep.

He also felt really, distractingly, horny.

Dean looked over at Benny and the glorious morning wood he was sporting. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d woken a lover like this and a good orgasm would send him right back to sleep. He moved again, pushing at Benny until the other man was sprawled out on his back, before he reached back to work the plug out.

His mouth fell open when the thickest part spread his hole wide before it popped free and he felt disappointingly, achingly empty.

Dean shifted on the bed, moved so he was straddling Benny and reached back to grip his friend’s hard cock. Slowly he rose up and started to sink down with a groan of delight. It felt so good, the brush of that thick cock against his rim. “ _Ohhhh_.” His mouth fell open as Benny filled him and his ass rested against Benny once he’d taken every single inch. “Fuck, Benny.” Dean rolled his hips, moaning softly, before he started to move with more intent.

He could tell when Benny woke up, warm hands gripped his hips, as the older man started to meet his movements with upwards thrusts that had pleasure bursting through him.

“Fuck, Benny. Feel so fucking good inside of me. So good.”

His voice was rough from sleep and lust as the bed groaned softly under them. Dean worked his hips faster and faster, moaning and whining as his orgasm built, until a warm hand closing around his cock had him screaming his release. He wanted to slip off and go back to sleep but Benny’s grip kept him in place as Benny fucked up into him roughly until he came as well.

That was just what he needed _and_ something good he could actually fucking remember. Dean slipped off Benny’s softening cock to sprawl belly down on the bed next to Benny. He didn’t even move when Benny pushed the thick plug against his ass, working it back inside.

Instead he sighed in contentment at the full feeling and happily drifted back off to sleep as the warmth of a good orgasm started fading.

**Author's Note:**

> Since so many of you wanted Dean to star in some of Benny's porn videos with dogs (both male and female) I decided to write this as an alternate scene from Raised by Dogs. The "drugs" Dean was given are "magical fanfic drugs created purely for fanfic" to fulfill the "drugged sex" bit of the prompt(s).
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this one! It's been awhile since I've posted anything with Dean/Dogs and this was the first time I've written Dean mounting a female dog while being completely human.
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
